Shadow Scream's Story Treasure Chest
by MurderousLord
Summary: Stories that I have yet to publish individually, due to circumstances such as writer's block, lack of intrest in series or lack of time to write full stories.


"Ugh." I groaned as my alarm clock rang through my ears.

My body shifted as I sat to look around my room. The walls where painted a dark purple; rock posters littered the walls and a small window cut into the wall adjacent to my bed. In the corner was my small TV and DVD player, a stereo set on the other side of the table it stood on. Sitting in another corner was also a white monitor and stand, my personal computer. The floor was covered with random pieces of clothing, CDs and a few volumes of horror manga.

Yawning loudly, I sat up and made my way to the bathroom, casually brushing my teeth and hopping in the shower, enjoying the warm water flowing over my body. Entering my room again I quickly threw on my school uniform and grabbed my breakfast as I sprinted out the door, and straight to the house of my best friend; Souichi Tsujii.

XoxoXOXOxoxo

Souichi Tsujii was bored. Now why is this something you need to know, well when our dear little Souichi gets bored, you best not do anything to piss him off. You see, Souichi was never a normal child; he was born with a lack of iron in his blood which would often mean he needed a constant source for it. This in turn caused him to begin chewing on iron nails near constantly in his younger years, a habit he had grown out of as he began to go through puberty. He had now taken to drinking two highly iron filled blood tablets everyday.

If that wasn't strange enough, he also had a strange, and often sinister, fascination in curses and voodoo. His spouts of truly terrifying pranks had terrorised his family and cousins. Often he would be slipped between the boundary of sanity and insanity; he was quick and cunning, the classic evil genius. But over the years his spells of pranks became less frequent as even they began to become stale and tedious even to him.

Then came his first real friendship, with the strange new boy of his class, Sora Tamashi. The white haired boy had been labelled the school heartthrob the day he'd arrived, oh and how he hated it. Not that he was into boys or anything, but being hounded by fan girls everyday is slightly annoying. Souichi had taken little to no notice of him until suddenly the fan girls that hounded him had rather 'un-fortunate' accidents; now things where becoming very interesting. So Souichi had begun to investigate (cough stalk cough) this enigma.

It seemed though that Souichi's sneaking skills where substandard, with Sora catching him easily every time he had tried to see what he was doing. Soon it became too much for Sora and he struck Souichi with a vicious right hook. Souichi became angry and tried to curse the boy...

(Flashback Curse)

Souichi lay on the ground, nursing his cheek and staring intently at the boy in front of him. He had just struck him, He had just struck him. The thought was ludicrous to him; another person striking him was like them putting their hand in a blender. It was a bad Idea.

"Y-you struck me." Souichi stated in disbelief.

"Well, you where pissing me off you son of a bitch. Be glad I don't kick your ass for being a stalker!" Sora shouted at Souichi, clearly out of patience.

Souichi just growled before smirking the trademark smirk of his. He looked up; looking straight into Sora's eyes as his pupil and iris dilated and blood filed the edges. He began to chant the words "curse you!" in his mind. Imagine his surprise when Sora's eyes did the same back to him as he chanted "counter curse!" After five minutes of battling for supremacy they both gave up.

Souichi was about to get up when a hand stretched out in front of him, Sora's hand. He looked at the hand for a minute before taking it and returning to his feet. He looked at Sora to see a sad look in his eyes, his eyes drifted to Souichi and he began to speak.

"So, your the same as me huh?" he said before chuckling, "Tell you what, how bout' we stop this shit and talk, it's been a while since I've met another of our kind."

(Counter Flashback Curse)

From that day forward they had been the best of friends and began to hang around with each other near enough all the time. Over time Souichi began to become more socially active, and soon they both acquired a small group of friends, named by the school populace as 'The Stairwell Freaks'. This was mostly due to the fact that they hanged around the stairwell near their home room, Souichi gave the group there later title.

The group consisted of four members; Sora and Souichi of course where part of said group. There was also Akimoto Ayame, she was of average height, and had B-cup sized breasts. **(AN/ OMG! Blasphemy!) **Her hair was jet black with red highlights; she wore it in a loose fashion, covering her mismatched eyes coloured blue and green. She wore the standard girls school uniform; a black school blazer hiding a white buttoned shirt underneath, a red bow around her neck; all finished off with a knee length black skirt.**(AN/ Think of Rukia with red highlights and you'll get the idea**.**)** Then there was Kisuke Nagisa, he was a tall and lanky boy, his body was a bit thin around the sides. His hair was short and brown; spiking at the front, a set of orange goggles covering his forehead. He wore a loose long sleeve shirt with a black tie, and long black trousers with converse trainers.

And so, now Souichi was lying in his dimly lit room, casually spinning a nail in between his fingers. Suddenly, he heard knocking coming from down stairs. Grabbing his bag; he began to race down stairs, swiping a slice of toast from his brother's plate before exiting the door.

XoxoXOXOxoxo

I had to frantically jump out of the way as I dodged my friend, his face hitting the floor with tremendous force. A smirk crept onto my face as I held my laughter back, his moans of pain muffled by the ground. Dragging him to his feet I saw blood leaking from his mouth; he was chewing nails again.

"I fought I told you to stop chewing on those things it's gonna kill you one of these days." I stated with a large grin.

He only muttered, "Bite me!" before storming off.

I shook my head before dashing to follow him, still laughing at his blatant misfortune.

"So, what did you review for Yamamoto-sensei?" I asked, putting my hands behind my head.

"Barbie, and the Nutcracker." He answered, causing me to face vault. I looked at him for a second; before he bust into laughter. "The look on your face!" he shouted holding his sides. His laughter was soon stopped by a right hook to his stomach.

"Worth it" he wheezed out with a cheeky smile still on his face.

"But seriously, I reviewed the Ring novel, you?" he questioned.

"Ju-on, what can I say, I like me a good horror." I replied with a smirk, which he returned.

It was when we where within fifty feet of the school that a heavy weight seemed to slump onto my shoulders. I shrugged it off, but deep inside I knew that something bad was coming, and it was coming thick and fast.

XoxoXOXOxoxo

Little did Souichi and Sora know, a figure had begun to stalk them in the shadows. Seeing them enter the school the figure smirked, their lips covered in dark red lipstick. 'Soon you will be mine, my precious little brother.' It thought before giggling lightly, retreating back into the shadows.

XoxoXOXOxoxo

**Omake**

Souichi sat in his room, bored once again. Sora had been out of town for the week and would not be back for a few more days. Standing up he began to make his way outdoors.

Walking down the streets in his town; he did not notice the descending fog before it was near zero visibility. Sighing he began to trace the nearest wall to try and find his way home. It was soon after he tripped and fell, falling on his face. Hearing footsteps he glanced up to see a figure.

She was very tall, and had a large head that didn't seem to fit the rest of her body. Her face was long and thin, jagged shark like teeth protruding out of her mouth. Souichi audibly gulped as he began to back away. He soon stopped as she pointed one of her long bony fingers at him, making him quiver. She then spoke.

"You, you shall give me babies." He began to struggle as she grabbed his shirt; she soon stopped again before looking back and bearing her fangs again. "Keep squirming and I may have to eat you." She stated in a sweet tone, causing Souichi to whimper and wet his pants...

XoxoXOXOxoxo

Well there you go people, my first Junji Ito fan fiction. I had fun doing the first chapter; Souichi seems he could be a funny comic relief at times, so that is what I made him. Also I wonder if any of you can guess who the mysterious figure is. Here is a clue, 'No one is more beautiful than me'. Put your answers in a review and get out there and write will you.


End file.
